Give Love A Try
by iloveeliandclare
Summary: I never thought that one of my moms old friendship could lead to me finding the girl that I was meant to be with for the rest of my life. But I also never thought it could bring me into this much drama. NEW TITLE! old one was My Moms Friends Daughter!
1. Chapter 1

**O****k so I don't know how long this story will be...And I really don't know if I am going to make a Sequel to my other story Me My Best Friend and Us... But I will be writing more of this story! Only if I get a lot of reviews though!**

**and if you have twitter my username is : kalie_p1997**

** Chapter 1**

* * *

Eli's P.O.V

I spun my car keys around my index finger as I walked down the stairs. I was meeting up with Adam at "The Dot".

"Mom I'm going to The Dot, I'll be back for supper." I call over my shoulder as I open the front door.

"Eli wait!" I stopped and went back inside.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"My friend from highschool, Helen, is moving in the house down the street today, so we will be having her over for dinner tomorrow." She explained. That's cool, I might get a new friend.

Adam is awesome but after awhile you want to hang out with someone new. I don't even know if my mom friend has a kid, and if they do the kid might be half my age.

"Do you know if she have a kid." I asked.

"I think they have a fifteen year old. I don't know if Helen has a boy or a girl though." Well then I guess I will find out tomorrow.

"Okay, well I'm going to go meet up with Adam now. Bye!"

"Have fun!" She calls out before I close the door.

As I was driving to The Dot I seen a white moving van. I seen a girl about my age sitting in the passenger seat. I only got a glimpse at her before I drove past them. I continue to drive to The Dot.

I pull up infront of the very popular cafe and put my hearse in park. I walk towards the entrance and scan the tables for Adam when I enter the restaurant. I spot him at one of the window seats drinking some pop.

I walk towards him and sit down on the seat with my back facing the door.

"What took you so long?" He jokes.

"My mom told me that her friend from highschool is moving down the street and that they are coming over for supper tomorrow." His lips formed into and "o" shape.

"Do they have a kid?" He asks

"Ya a fifteen year old." I tell him.

"Awesome! Boy or girl." I shrug my shoulders. I have a feeling that it's a guy but I could be wrong.

"Well lets hope that she/he won't judge me." Adam says sadly. Ever since Bianca found that Adam is an FTM (female to male transgender) and told Fitz and Owen who told the whole school, no one will talk to him. Thankfully Degrassi is a very drama filled school, even though it didn't blow over completely, the insults and bullying died down.

"If he/she does then they aren't a true friend." I say honestly. If they don't except him the way he is and don't see that he is a very loyal and down to earth guy, they don't deserve him him as a friend.

"Yeah whatever." He mutters. Just then the bell on the door jingles indicating that someone entered the cafe. I didn't bother to look to see who it was since it was probably some kid from school. The Dot tends to have a lot of kids from Degrassi.

"Whoa." I hear Adam say quietly, I look to see Adam's eyes popped out and jaw wide open. I turn around to look what or who he was looking at. When I seen who he was looking at I had the same exact reaction as him.

A girl around my age maybe a little younger stood at the entrance for a couple moments then made her way towards the counter to order something. She was beautiful. She had medium length, curly, auburn hair. She was a little shorter than me, she wasn't fat nor was she anorexic looking, she was the perfect size. She had the most piercing blue eyes that I ever layed eyes on, and unlike me who wears black 24/7, she wore light blue skinny jeans with a flower patterned shirt.

For a moment she looked kind of familiar, but I couldn't think of where I had seen her. Pushing the thought away I decided to go introduce myself. I turned back to Adam and smirked as I got up from my seat.

I walked up to her and sat down on the stool next to her.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey I'm Clare Edwards." She introduced herself.

"Hey I'm Elijah Goldsworthy. Call me Eli though, and that is my friend Adam Torres." I said pointing to Adam.

"Are you new here, I haven't seen you around?"

"Yeah, I just moved here today. Do you go to the school Degrassi? Atleast I think that's what it's called." She laughs. I will admit that she has a beautiful voice and laugh.

"Yeah I go there. I'm guessing your'e enrolled there too now?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah it seemed like a good school, but it will be better now that I know some people." She says.

"I can show you around if you want on Monday." I suggest.

"Okay I will meet you on the front steps, but I should go and finish unpacking, see you on Monday." She says and walks to the door. Well I guess that I will have two new friends. My moms friends kid and Clare. This is a good start to the week.

* * *

**I really hope that, that wasn't a fail. I just had this Idea. **

**Review please and I take constructive critism! hehe just don't be too mean. **


	2. Chapter 2

**i am soooo sorry for the long wait! but I already have chapter 3 written. so i hope you like this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Eli's P.O.V**

My mom was rushing around the whole house cleaning and cooking. She was making sure the whole house was spotless and the food was cooked perfectly for her friend. She was so excited to catch up with Helen, I think that was what she said was her name.

I was flipping through the channels aimlessly waiting for the Edwards to arrive.

Just as I landed on a channel that interested me the doorbell rang. I continued watching T.V thinking that my mom would want to greet them.

"Eli, could you go get that please?" She asked happily. I sighed and got up to go open the door.

When I opened the door my jaw instantly dropped.

"Eli? I had no Idea you lived here!" She said with a smile. When I say she I mean Clare. Clare from The Dot.

"Small world isn't it." I laugh and welcome them in.

I was going to tell my mom that they were here, but I guess she already knew because she came running at us with a huge smile.

Helen and my mom hugged and walked to the kitchen to catch up I think.

"Eli why don't you show Clare around the house." I hear her say from the kitchen.

I look at Clare and usher her to the staircase.

I bring her to my room first.

Once we get there we look at each other and start to laugh at the same time. After a couple seconds of laughing we calm down, I sit on my chair and she sits on my bed.

"I had no idea you were my moms friends daughter! Seriously it's a small world." I say.

"I know right! To be honest I thought you were going to be a girl, never expected this at all."

"That's funny 'cause I thought you were going to be a guy. This is cool though, I should introduce you to my best friend Adam sometime."

"Yeah, of course, the more friends the better right?" Actually the less friends the better, less people to stab you in the back, less people to hurt you.

"Are you okay Eli?" She asks bringing me out of my trance.

"Yeah I am fine. Anyways are you enrolling at Degrassi?" I ask trying to change subject.

"Yeah, since it's the only public high school in this area. I'm guessing you go there too?" I nod. She smiles and looks around my room. There was a moment of silence, it wasn't an awkward silence though, it was comfortable.

After a couple of minutes I decided to break the silence.

"I could show you around the school if you want." I suggest. I really wanted to be around her more, so may as well come up with some excuses to right?

"Okay that would be awesome." She says with a grin.

"Awesome." I repeat giving her my signature smirk. She turns away, trying to hide the blush that is creeping onto her cheeks.

She was about to reply, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say.

My moms head peeks into my room and she tells us it's time to eat.

Clare and I get up and go downstairs.

When Clare and I got to the kitchen, I smelled my moms delicious chicken alfredo, I inhaled the scent as I took a seat next to Clare and my mom.

My dad isn't here because he goes on business trips a lot so he isn't home much. It doesn't bother me as much anymore since it has been like that ever since I was born.

"So Eli I heard you are in Advanced English." Ms. Edwards says.

"Mhm, I love English Class. The only down fall in being in an Advanced class is being one of the few sophomores." I say.

"Well it looks like there will be one more sophomore in that class to join you." I hear Clare say. I turn to look at her and give her a confused expression.

"I'm going to be in Advanced English also." She says with a smile.

"Really! That's awesome. Adam is in that class too." I say a little too excited. She nods and continues to eat her pasta, as do I.

Why do I feel this attachment to her? Is it her personality, her looks or her smarts? I glance at her for a second and realize it's everything that she is that makes me feel so attached to her.

I look down at my now empty plate and get up to go put it in the sink. I turned around when I heard someone else coming into the kitchen. I see Clare walking over to me and I smile, and she returns one too.

"So Advanced English? Impressive." I say with a smirk.

"I could say the same to you Mr. Goldsworthy." She says as she washes her hands.

"So do you like to read?" She nods. I smile, I love to read.

"What genre? Please tell me you don't like those vampire books!" I don't understand what's so special about vampires these days.

"Okay I won't." She giggles. Oh god should've seen that coming.

"Wow. Anyways do you read Chuck Palunick?" I ask hopeful.

"Of course! I love his writing, I own all of them." I sigh in relief.

"Me too!" I smile.

"Clare say bye to Eli and CeCe, we need to go finish unpacking." I hear her mom say.

"Thanks CeCe and Eli for supper. See you Monday." She looks at me.

We hug goodbye.

I walked into the living room and started looking for a show. I stopped at MadTV. Once again I am interrupted when my mom sits down next to me on the couch.

"You seem to like Clare a lot." She says with a small smile. Here comes the questions.

"She and I share the same interests, she seems like a good FRIEND." I put emphasis on Friend.

"She does seem like a very nice girl. Hopefully Adam will think so too."

"I'm sure he will." I say.

"Well I'm going to bed. Don't stay up later than midnight okay?" She walks over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Okay mom, goodnight." I say.

I watch T.V for a couple more hours before I get I start to get tired.

It only takes me ten minutes to fall asleep. That night was the first of night of many that I dreamt about Clare Edwards.

* * *

**I really hope that was a good chapter! please review and tell me if it was or not!**


	3. Show me around

Chapter 3…..

_**A.N: Okay so I am really sorry for the long wait! I know a lot of people say this but I had MAJOR writers block, and no interest to continue this story, but I have been trying to finish this story. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I don't know how many chapters there will be for this story though. It depends on how many reviews I get. So before I keep on rambling I will let you read the next chapter. And most of the P.O.V'S WILL BE ELI'S..some will be Clare's though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own degrassi in any way shape or form…I DO OWN my monkey socks though…haha.**_

_Monday…_

Eli's P.O.V 

_She was beautiful, the way her silky auburn hair glistened in the sunlight, the way her blue eyes sparkled, she was breath taking and I had no words for how much I loved her and her smile. She was wearing a floral sundress, with her hair perfectly curled to frame her face; it took all my strength not to kiss her right then and there._

_She looked over at me and her smile instantly turned into a frown, the sunlight went away and was replaced by a dark rainy sky. I didn't know what was going on. Everyone started to leave, I tried to follow them, but I couldn't move. I was frozen. I started to panic, Clare got up from beside me and started walking away, but not before turning back to me and whispering, loud enough so I could hear, "Bye Elijah, I'll miss you." Then she continued to walk away._

"_Wait! Clare! Where are you going?" I said with tears pricking at my eyes._

"_Away, I love you. Goodbye." She said and disappeared. _

_I started hysterically crying and trying to get up but I couldn't which made me sob even more._

_Then I started to shake. Not from sobbing, but it felt like someone was physically shaking my shoulders. _

"_Eli? Eli…_ELI!"

I shot up, and looked at my surroundings, I was in my room. I wiped the remaining tears that were rolling down my cheeks. Why was I dreaming of Clare? I DO NOT like her, but why was I crying when she left me? I just met her a few days ago for god sakes!

"What happened baby boy?" My mom asked. Images from my dream filled my memory, and I tried my hardest to erase the images roaming through my memory, I need to get over this sudden interest for Clare.

"Uhh it was a bad dream I guess. What time is it?" I look over at my radio clock. 7:01 am. I need to get to school at 8:15. I pushed the images in my head aside and started to get up when Cece started to say something.

"Are you sure you're okay? You said Ju-"I cut her off by glaring at her, I don't like to mention or hear her name. She looks back at me and I see worry written all over her face.

"Well I am going to get ready for school." I say. She nods and leaves my room.

I start my daily routine. Shower, dress, and accessories (rings and guitar pick necklace).

After that I head downstairs a red apple and the 5$ my mom left me on the counter for lunch.

After putting my leather jacket on and grabbing my keys I head outside to drive to school.

I started Morty up and drove to Degrassi.

Clare's P.O.V

I've been pacing in front of the doors of my new school, also known as Degrassi. Eli told me that he would show me around, so I've been waiting for him to show up.

I looked down at my watch, and heard some punk rock music in the distance. (1)

I looked up and noticed a hearse driving into the parking lot. I smiled and walked over to the familiar hearse. The driver's door and passenger door opened at the same time. Suddenly confused I started walking a little faster.

Then I seen two boys get out of the car and immediately recognized one of the two. Eli. The other boy looked familiar but I couldn't remember his name.

"Eli, hey!" I said trying to get his attention. His head shot up so quickly that I wouldn't be surprised he got a whiplash. I giggled quietly at the sight.

"Oh hey Clare, you remember Adam right?" Now I remember him! Eli was talking about him yesterday and I remember seeing him at The Dot.

"Yeah, Eli talked about you a lot yesterday and I remembered seeing you at The Dot?" I asked making sure that's where I seen him.

"Eli was talking about me? Well why wouldn't he? I am awesome I knew it!" He said and laughed and so did I laugh, and Eli hit him on the side of the head.

"What was that for?" Adam asked. Eli shook his head and laughed a little. Adam confirmed that he was at The Dot when I first met Eli.

_One of the best days of my life. _Not because I like him or anything, it was simply a great day because I met my first friend. I can't like him.

"Helloooo? Clare are you with us?" Eli said with a smirk that I came oh so familiar with.

"Yeah so are you going to show me around this place or what?" I said.

"Of course let's go!" He said excitedly. He took me by the hand and pulled me along. He must've forgot Adam, but when I turned around to see if he was coming, he was gone.

"Where did Adam go?" I asked confused. Instead of stopping to tell me where he went, Eli continued to pull me along and explained that Adam went to go sit at the picnic table and read his comic book. I nodded signaling that I understood.

We then came to an abrupt stop; I looked around and guessed we were in the cafeteria. I rarely ate in the caf at my old school; I would usually eat in front of my locker or outside when it was nice out.

"Welcome to the cafeteria, I personally hate eating in here, I like to avoid big crowds, and so Adam and I usually eat where there are few people. Such as, the hallways or outside at the picnic tables." Wow that's a relief. Well I guess I found myself some lunch buddies.

"That's good to know, I guess I will be joining you and Adam, well that's only if you both don't mind." I asked shyly.

"Not into the big groups of people neither? Well I guess you could sit with Adam and I since you have no one else to sit with." He joked. We smiled at each other for a few seconds before I broke the sudden silence.

"Well since this is a school, I'm guessing that there is more to show me."

"Oh yeah, of course! We still have the gym, your locker and homeroom and classes to show you." He explained.

"Lets go then!" I laughed.

He continued to show me where the gym, bathrooms, my homeroom and classes were. Apparently we have Advanced English together. Now the only thing he needed to show me was where my locker was. I looked down at my schedule that had a sticky note with my combination and locker number on it.

"I have locker 203." I told him. He thought for a moment, then a smile appeared onto his face.

"I know exactly where that is. Follow me." He ordered nicely.

"Yes sir." I joked.

Once we got to my new locker he stayed there for awhile. I looked down at my watch and noticed that class was going to start in less than five minutes. Students and teachers filled the hallways and started leaving to there class.

"Shouldn't you go to class? I think I can find my way." I said nicely while putting my binders and other stuff into my locker as quickly as possible. I turned around facing Eli, but was surprised to see him opening the locker beside me.

"Just need to get my stuff." He said smirking. His locker is right next to mine?

"Well I guess I will be seeing a lot more than I thought I would." I laugh.

"I guess so. Well see you after class Blue Eyes." He smirked and walked off to class.

I looked at my schedule to see what class I had. Math with Mr. Armstrong. I took out my things and walked off to Math.

Throughout the whole class all I could think about was seeing Eli again, and Adam of course. I was so happy that I had English with Eli next, I will actually know someone! When the bell finally rang, I almost ran out of class. When I got to my locker I seen Eli and Adam talking at Eli's locker, I quickly got to mine and opened it up, exchanging my math textbook with my Advanced English binder.

I felt a tap on my shoulder which made me slightly jump. I turned around to two smirking teenage boys. I rolled my eyes at the sight.

"Didn't mean to scare you Blue Eyes, but I was wondering if you want Adam and I to walk you to class since well I am going there too."

"First of all, you did NOT scare me, and second of all, I would love to walk with both of you to class." I smiled.

"Whatever, you say Edwards." He comments.

"How many nicknames are you going to have for me Elijah? Blue Eyes and Edwards, usually I wait until the second week of friendship to give someone a nickname, but you, 3 days." I joke.

"Well I gave you the nickname Blue Eyes because of your beautiful blue eyes, so I am simply complementing you. You should be happy." He jokes. Then I hear a gagging sound coming from behind me. Eli and I turn around in unison, and we see Adam looking annoyed and grossed out.

"What happened Adam?" I ask.

"Nicknames, and you two!" He says and continues to walk to class, while Eli and I stay frozen with confusion.

"What did he mean?" I asked Eli. He shrugged.

"I have no clue. I will ask him later." He says.

"Okay, well we should get to class." I suggest.

"Yeah."

And off to class we go. I really want to know what Adams problem is.

* * *

**wow okay, so i really hope this made up for the wait, if not I AM SO SORRY! But Review to tell me if you:**

**LIKED IT!**

**LOVED IT!**

**HATED IT!**

**OR **

**LOVE ME! :D LMAO**

**anyways! i have a twitter! **

**kalie_p1997 :D **


	4. English Class

_**Thank you all soo much for all the reviews! I love getting them, they make me so happy! Oh and I CHANGED THE TITLE to Give Love A Try… Thanks to my twitter friend: TiffaniDF Follow her! She gave me the title idea :D.. I didn't like my title, it was too long. But anyways I'm rambling…**_

_**ONE MORE THING: Shoutout to 2prettie4u ! GO read her fanfictions! Or follow her at: **_

_**degrassifacts**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter..**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or the characters names! But I do own my Goldsworthy bracelet ;) **_

* * *

Eli's P.O.V

As Clare and I started walking to English, Adam's little outburst was eating at me. What was wrong? Clare and I were only talking, okay well we were sort of flirting but I couldn't help it, it came naturally. I looked over at Clare and she also looked deep in thought.

I looked in front of me and walked into class with Clare, she walked to the desk at the back of the class, I looked around to see where Adam was sitting, but to my dismay, he wasn't there. Confused I slowly sat into the chair in front of Clare. I decided to wait a couple of minutes to see if Adam comes to class before I would text him.

I felt a tap on my shoulder from the person behind me, I turned around to face her.

"Where's Adam?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I have no idea, I thought he was coming here after he lashed out on us, but I guess not." I simply stated.

"About that, why did he get mad? We didn't do anything wrong." She said. _We did flirt. _I thought.

"We must've done something. I'm going to text him if he doesn't show up in a couple of minutes." She nodded her head.

I turned back around to face the chalk board. A couple of minutes later I pulled my cell out of my jean pocket, flipped the screen open and scrolled down to my contacts to find Adam.

I texted him: -_What's wrong?_

Before I could press send, Adam rushed through the door and instantly walked to the front of the class without making any eye contact whatsoever with Clare or I. He sat down and took out his notebook to get ready to write whatever Ms. Dawes was going to write on the chalk board.

I decided to talk to him later instead of texting him.

As if on cue, Ms. Dawes walked in once the final bell rang.

"Hello class" She paused for a moment and looked passed me. "Looks like we have a new student, would you like to introduce yourself Ms...?" She asked Clare. A couple of seconds later, I heard a the chair behing me schreach agaisnt the floor as she stood up. She cleared her throat and started to speak.

"Clare Edwards." She said shyly. "Ok well hi, as I just said I'm Clare, I like writing and well I guess that's it." I smirked at her small introduction as she sat back down.

"Thank you Clare. Anyways back to class, I have a new assignment to give everyone, I want you all to write about something that you would like to change, it doesn't have to be what you would like to change about yourself, it could be what you would like to change about anything. It won't be a long assignment at all, only 250 words. Since the length requirement is very small you will have until tomorrow to write it. You have the rest of this class to start."

Most of the class groaned in annoyance, but only three didn't, Clare, Adam and I. I love writing so it didn't bother me that we had to write **250 **words, the most it will take me is thirty minutes. So I decided to write it now since I wanted to talk to Adam tonight.

I took out a piece of lined paper and my pencil and started to write the assignment.

_One Thing I Would Like To Change..._

_Most people would like to change something about their body but I would like to change one thing about myself, no not my body, my personality. Ever since my ex girlfriend cheated on me repeatedly throughout our 6 month relationship I have not been able to get really close to someone. The only person I can fully trust is my best friend Adam Torres. Everyone else, I can't really trust, but there is someone that I'm starting to trust, her name is Clare, I met her last weekend, ever since then I feel like I can talk to her about anything, even though I say that, I haven't told her about myself that much. So what I am saying is that I would like to change my trust issues, I wish I could tell a couple people about myself without being so worried that they will stab me in the back. So that is the one thing I would like to change. _

_Eli Goldsworthy._

I sighed and put my pencil back down on my desk, and looked up to the clock above the chalk board to see how much time I have left t'ill lunch.

11:20am. I have five minutes left until I can go to lunch with Clare and Adam, well only if he isn't still mad at Clare or me. I am still confused for why he got mad though. Well I guess I will have to wait t'ill tonight to talk to him. If he is mad at me I will need to smooth things over with him, because well I really need him as a friend becasue he's the only one I have except for Clare and he's also the only one who knows **everything **about me. I might be over exagerating but I really need to talk to him about this.

* * *

**So I know it's shorter than the last chapter but I really wanted to update. But anyways, I really hope you all liked this chapter. Because I am trying really hard to take some critism, so if you think I should change something about how I write, tell me in a review :) **

**SO...**

**LIKE IT?**

**LOVE IT? **

**HATE IT? **

**OR**

**LOVE COOKIES?**

**hehe. **

**reminder, my twitter username is kalie_p1997**


	5. Lunch

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed, favorited or put my this story on alert,,, but unfortunately I only got 5 reviews on the last chapter. Hopefully I will get more on this one, but someone told me that I had it set so that I couldn't get any anonymous reviews, so I changed that, maybe I will get more now. I don't know. So here's the chapter, PLEASE IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW! Thank you. **

**P.S: I am writing one or two shot about Eclare of course, but it won't be up for awhile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi…but I do own my Eli magnet ;) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare's P.O.V

I sat back down in my chair after telling the class a small introduction of myself. The worst thing about moving cities and changing schools is the first day of school, having to introduce your self in every class, to some it wouldn't be a big deal but me being the shy girl I am, I hate it. I've moved a couple of times so I've had some experience with it.

I was never the one of the popular ones at my other schools; I've always been in the shadows. I also haven't had many friends, but I was always fine with that, I don't like getting too close too people because they will eventually leave you.

I got pulled out of my thoughts when started to talk about our new assignment. She explained that we had to write a 250 word assignment about the one thing we would like to change. I instantly had an idea on what to write about, and since it would only take me around thirty minutes to finish this I decided to do it tonight because I had nothing else to do. finished the explanation saying that we had this period to start it and that it was due for tomorrow.

I looked around the class to see what anyone else was doing. Everyone else seemed to be doing the exact same thing as me, nothing, except for two particular boys who seemed to be writing at a fast pace, Adam and Eli. They seemed to be in almost of a rush to finish it, then again maybe they had plans tonight, so they wanted to finish it, that would be understandable.

I looked at the clock to see how much time I have left until class was over and seen that I had a good ten minutes. So to pass the time I took out my notebook and started to jot down ideas for some new Fortnight fanfictions I could write. Alli thinks that I have gotten over the fanfiction stuff after last years incident with Declan but I haven't, the only difference is that I no longer post them online. I just write them for myself.

I looked back up when I heard the sound of a pencil being dropped onto a desk. I realized that it came from Eli, _he must be done._ I thought to myself. He then looked over at Adam but looked right back in front of him. For a couple of minutes he seemed deep in thought, well from the back he did.

He was soon brought back to earth once the bell which indicated that it was time for lunch, rang, he got up and looked at me.

"Are you coming?" He said with his oh so familiar smirk. I smiled back at and nodded. I quickly gathered all my supplies and got up. Eli and I walked back to our lockers in silence.

_He doesn't talk much does he? _I said in my head.

"So, are you finished your assignment?" I said once we got to our lockers, trying to start up conversation with him. We both put in our combinations and opened our lockers. I looked at him waiting for a response.

"Yeah all 250 words of it, did you?" He asked me.

"Nope, I'm going to do it tonight, it won't take me long." I said.

"So where do you want to sit? It's your choice." He asked me. I smiled at him and thought of where we could sit, but before I had the time to think about it, his face lit up like he had an idea.

"Never mind I have an idea. Follow me." He pulled me towards the exit by the wrist.

"Like I have the choice." I said while laughing.

We got outside and he continued to pull me towards the parking lot.

"Where are we going Eli?" I asked confused.

But we came to a halt. I looked in front of me and seen his hearse.

"Uh, why are we here?" I asked still confused.

"Well we are going to be eating on Morty's hood, duhh." He said with a smile.

"Okay, that sounds perfect." I said and sat on the hood with my ham sandwich in hand and Eli joined me. We both lie down on the hearse with the sun on us. I went to go take a bite out of my sandwich but my arm brushed against his and I realized how close we were. I blushed at this and turned my head to the other direction hoping that he wouldn't see the redness that was suddenly on my cheeks.

"So Clare, I don't know much about you, do you mind changing that?" He said suddenly. I got nervous after I heard him ask me that, I don't think I am ready to tell him my whole past just yet.

"There isn't much to tell. I am your average boring teenage girl." I said simply. Eli scoffed at my response.

"I highly doubt that. I've known you for less than a week and I already know you're probably the most interesting girl I will ever know." He stated. I am almost positive that I turned bright red hearing him say that.

"Well I do have a past, but I'm not ready to tell anyone yet." I told him honestly.

"Well whenever you're ready to talk I'm only a call or text away, you can even come over." He reassured. I smiled thinking about that he genuinely wanted to be there for me.

"Thanks, it means a lot. Someday I will tell you." I looked over at him with a smile.

"I will be there for that day." He told me and the little voices in my head kept on saying _awwww. _I giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny." He asked.

"Oh nothing just something I thought of." I stated.

He nodded his head and we continued to eat our lunch in a comfortable silence. Throughout the rest of lunch we talked about a lot of little random things. The odd thing about this lunch though was that our hands kept on brushing against each other but that wasn't the only weird thing, every time our hands touched, a tingly feeling coursed through my whole body.

Even in class through the rest of the day I still had that tingly feeling all over my body, I couldn't concentrate at all. It was the weirdest feeling that I've ever had.

Eli's P.O.V

After lunch with Clare I couldn't stop smiling, she was so much fun to be around. We can talk about anything and everything without any awkwardness, but the real reason as to why I was so smiley is because I had the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. I felt a connection with her, and every time our arms brushed the butterflies would multiply every time, but it was a good kind of butterflies, they weren't the ones you get when your nervous, they were the kind you get when you are happy, and I am loving this feeling.

I don't mean to sound rude or anything but I am glad that Clare and I had lunch alone, without Adam, but I want to have lunch with him tomorrow. I am determined to figure out what's wrong with him tonight so that we can return to being best friends again.

* * *

**So… I think that this was a good chapter, for someone who is about to pass out on the keyboard. I really hope this was a good chapter. Because I didn't get many reviews last time. **

**But anyways you know the drill..**

**REVIEWWWW :D or spread the word on twitter.. follow me at kalie_p1997**

**So.. **

**LIKE IT!**

**LOVE IT?**

**HATE IT? **

**LOVE BANANAS? :D**

**Kalie 3**


	6. Confronting

Chapter6… Confronting.

**A.N: Hello, Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. All 8 of them. :D. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review it. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi, but I do own my I 3 Elijah Goldsworthy shirt. **

* * *

**Eli's P.O.V**

After school was done I rushed to my locker to get all my stuff so I could go to Adam's. I still haven't told him that I was going to his house, but I figured that if I didn't tell him, he'd have no reason to decline.

When I got to my locker I found Clare putting her things into her big black and green bag. I looked over at her and smiled which was returned instantly. She must've noticed that I was in a hurry because she asked me what I was rushing for.

"I am going to Adam's house to find out why he got mad." She nodded in response. I put the last things I needed into my all black book bag, and Clare and I started toward the exit.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked her as we pushed past people in the hall.

"Nothing really I am just going to start and finish the work for English. Besides that, I will probably read or write." She said, but blushed at the end of the sentence. I realized what she was blushing at and decided to ask her what exactly she meant by write. At this time we were outside.

"Wait, write what?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, uh nothing." She stammered.

"Oh come on! Tell me." I begged, and put on my best puppy dog face. She laughed when she turned to face me.

"Another story for another time." She said with a smile.

"Okay, do you need a ride home? I can give you one since your house is on the way to Adams." I suggested.

"Thank you but my mom is supposed to pick me up, but I will talk to you later, or tomorrow, whenever I get the chance to." She said. Just as I was going to reply her mom pulled up in front of us. Clare walked down the steps and before she got in the car, she turned around, smiled and waved at me then got in to the car.

The butterflies reappeared in the pit of my stomach. I tried to shake the feeling when I remembered the entire reason as to why I was rushing to get out of school in the first place, to clear things up with Adam.

I rush to get to Morty and swing to driver's door open, sat down and put the key in the ignition.

As I drove to Adam's I thought of what he could be mad at me for, I knew I was probably exaggerating. I thought back to the parts that might have set him off, the only thing I could think of was Clare and I flirting. Realization set, maybe he was jealous, but why? He never got jealous when I flirted with other girls. I would have to ask him why exactly he was jealous.

I pulled up in front of the Torres' home and walked up to the door. I knocked a couple of times before Drew; Adam's brother opened the door and let me in.

"Hey, where's Adam? I need to talk to him." I ask.

"He's in his room." He told me. I ran up the stairs and stopped at the familiar door. I didn't bother knocking but I opened his door very slowly.

"Adam, it's me." I said before completely opening the door. I seen him sitting on his bed, his back resting on his headboard, eyes concentrated on a comic book.

"Hey." He replied simply, his eyes never leaving the comic book.

"I need to ask you something." I told him and sat down on his computer chair next to his bed.

"That would be?" He said coldly. I brushed it off and continued with my question.

"When you left earlier this morning, were you mad?" I asked him. He looked up at me and showed me probably one of the fakest smiles that I have ever seen.

"Absolutely not, why would I be mad that my best friend was flirting with a girl in front of me, yet again." He says, I detected anger and a lot of jealousy in his voice.

"Adam, seriously tell me what's bothering you!" I told him, now getting impatient. He got up from the bed and turned to look at me.

"You get ALL the girls! I haven't had a girlfriend ONCE! You flirt with them in front of me. .TIME! Excuse me for feeling like a third wheel and wanting to leave this once." He yelled furious.

"You could have told me. I would have stopped, and for the girlfriend thing, you will get one! You have loads of time to! You just need to wait for the right girl." I said quietly, trying to make him calm down.

"I will find her and then she'll find out about me being transgender, she will be scared!" He took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm sorry I freaked out, I just- I'm frustrated that it will be ten times harder to get a girlfriend then it would take you too." He said sadly. I got up and put my hands on both of his shoulders.

"Dude, there are a lot of girls who wouldn't care about that. Trust me." I told him honestly. I could tell that he would need more convincing then that.

"I promise that I will stop flirting with anyone as much when we are hanging out. Okay?" I stated. He nodded his head.

"So guys night?" I suggested. He smiled.

"I heard there was a hockey game on tonight. Toronto is against Ottawa." He said. I smiled, you wouldn't think I liked hockey but to be honest, it's one of my favorite things to watch.

"Okay, so we'll watch that, I will order some pizza. Best guys night ever." I stated with a smirk.

"You know it! I'll come over at around six-thirty." He said. I agreed and said goodbye before heading home.

I am so relieved that I got that out of the way!

* * *

**Did you like it? I know I haven't updated this story in a LONGGG time but I hope this chapter made up for it!**

**So tell me if it did in a review! Oh and if you have any one shot Ideas that you would like me to write just private message me or put it in a review!**

**~Kalie 3**


	7. Discontinued Please read?

**Authors Note..: I am so sorry for posting this, I know I am not supposed to but this is necessary. I feel HORRIBLE. But I will be discontinuing this story. Personally I think it was poorly written and lacked details. I know some of you liked it but I can't continue. I have lost ALL interest in it. I am so sorry again. **

**On another note. **

**If ANYONE has ANY ideas for one-shots that they would like me to write I would be forever grateful. I absolutely love writing one-shots. So you can just tell me in a review or PM. **

**I will use Fiona/Eli friendship ideas AND Eli/Clare ideas. None of this C A K E or I M O G E L I crap. haha. **

**Sorry Again. **


End file.
